Forum:PS3 Modded Weapons: Your Opinion
Hey, I came across my first modded weapon today, nothing that spectacular. It was a Twisted Tsunami, 224Dmg, 12.5ROF, 93 Accuracy. Honeslty nothing to special about it, doesnt even take down level 59 bandits that quickly. It made me wonder, why do do many people have a problem with modded weapons, especially if theyre as average as this one? so i wanted to know what your thoughts are on modded weapons, this isnt a "modded weapons are bad, modded weapons are good" debate, i just wanna see what you think. I-Am-Borderlands 02:02, March 11, 2010 (UTC) That sounds like a pretty legit weapon to me. modded weapons are much more rediculous. like the DAM: 200 x3 ACC: 75 FR: 17 double anachry i have. Going to play with it and see if i can get it to load with the Gasher barrel and/or Savior body. :D Iran4edmund 02:15, March 11, 2010 (UTC) yeah i thought it seemed pretty legit too, but then i saw it said lvl requirement 37..? strange i think, do pearls even have that low of a reuirement? dont know if you can tell but im kind of new to the whole modded weapons thing. I-Am-Borderlands 02:20, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Are you on PT1? If so, then it is deffinately possible to get a pearl at that level. Pearls are rare, but their level is determined by the chest, enemy, vendor, etc that they spawn from. which are dependent on your level. Iran4edmund 02:34, March 11, 2010 (UTC) That sound like a real weapon, if it were "bitch bitch" or something weird like that I'd be suspicious Blackheart1991 02:22, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Oh alright, so in other words it'll be pretty obvious if a weapon is modded? I-Am-Borderlands 02:26, March 11, 2010 (UTC) In a word, yes. If its too good to be true it probably is. as blackheart pointed out, if its got a double name, its for sure modded. Iran4edmund 02:34, March 11, 2010 (UTC) i have to admit before the patch i USE to use modded guns....i'll give you an examples of a modded gun.. a shotgun that shoots hundreds of gernades and would freeze the host game that is modded.......i don't care but i don't use them anymore it makes the game tooo easy and not fun MINI JACKIE CHAN 02:29, March 11, 2010 (UTC) MINI_JACKIE_CHAN Damn it everytime i try to write something and save someone has already change it so have to go back and type it all out again. anyways that one is a legit gun i found one just like it actually it was the 2nd pearl found hell i might have even given that one to you i cant remember but its NOT moded TWYSTED 02:31, March 11, 2010 (UTC) samething happened to me 5 times in a row Iran4edmund 02:34, March 11, 2010 (UTC) I really need modded guns back. I think that they should ban the crazy ones like the grenade one. Every one at school who played it has sstopped due to this and we all want momdded weapons back. please just remove the patch NeedModdedNow yeah i thought it might have been modded because some random guy today dropped atleast 20 guns, a couple that were obviously modded (i.e. 4500x 5). But maybe this actually is a legit one now that ive been searching around, for some reason i was under the impression that if it had the twisted prefix it was modded. I-Am-Borderlands 02:43, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Yeah some weapons that have twisted prefix are modded but for the one your talking about it is not. i honestly would understand why someone would mod a weapon and it not be better than that. but hey im a collector and i will take any good stuff i can get modded or not TWYSTED 03:02, March 11, 2010 (UTC) same with me i just dont want the rediculous stuff, if you like good weapons, i think this one is modded but not sure, Serpens, 406dmg, 8.8ROF, 93.6ACC. 120Mag, 2.1 Scope I-Am-Borderlands 03:09, March 11, 2010 (UTC) As far as i can tell it might be a little modded but im not sure i have a lvl 61 with same stats but without the scope i have not seen one with a scope yet but i have been looking for one TWYSTED 03:13, March 11, 2010 (UTC) There's a pretty easy way to tell if it's modded. You say it's a Twisted Tsunami? look at the sides of the barrel. If there's a rectangular section that pulses with light, it's actually a Twisted barrel. If it's simply a long barrel then it's modded. The "Twisted" prefix increases damage and magazine size (and possibly fire rate. I can't remember), but the twisted barrel is what causes the bullets to spiral and ricochet. Note that the Twisted spiraling effect is different from the Tsunami spiraling effect. Furiant 03:14, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Twysted, if youre interested i can dup it or something, i owe you some. and thanks furiant, that helped to clear up the whole twisted modded and twisted legit dilemma. I-Am-Borderlands 03:23, March 11, 2010 (UTC)